


How Hot Do You Like It?

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun rose from his stool and stood behind Sho, pressing himself firmly against Sho’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s my fault. I distracted you.”





	How Hot Do You Like It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts), [akhikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikaru/gifts).



Jun was tired after a long day of meetings and all he wanted right now was a warm bath and to climb into a warm bed with his warm boyfriend. Arashi's twentieth anniversary was going to be huge, and the planning was already giving him stress headaches.

Unfortunately as he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Sho, Jun became aware that something was not right, and that his plans for a quiet evening were already out the window.

Jun breathed deeply; there was an unexpected aroma filling his nose. Dropping his bag on the floor, before hastily removing his coat and shoes Jun called out, “Sho? Are you here? There’s an odd smell, are you okay?”

“I’m in here.” Sho’s reply came from the kitchen. “Can you come here to talk? I’m a bit busy right now.”

Jun immediately panicked, rushing to the kitchen, fearing the worst. “Don't move, I’m on my way!”

As Jun’s socks skidded across the shiny tiles of the kitchen, causing him to struggle to maintain his balance as he shot across the floor. Sho jumped over and managed to catch Jun around the waist before he plowed into the giant stainless steel refrigerator.

“Woah there,” Sho said as he steadied Jun. “You don't want to damage your newest acquisition, or yourself. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?”

“What's going on? Why are you in the kitchen?” Jun struggled to free himself from Sho’s arms, gazing wildly around as if looking for damage. There was a frying pan on the stove which seemed to be the source of the smell.

Sho smiled and pressed a soothing kiss on Jun’s cheek before walking to the stove and turning the heat down on the sizzling pan. “I am cooking us a delicious dinner.”

“You? Cooking?” Jun blinked at Sho in confusion. Contrary to popular opinion, Sho wasn't completely useless in the kitchen. He could prepare simple dishes under Jun’s close supervision, but he had never cooked an entire meal from scratch before. “Why?”

Pulling out a stool from under the counter Sho pushed Jun down onto it. “Because you have been working so hard lately. I can't make you work when you get home as well.”

“It’s no trouble, and I’m really not that tired,” Jun protested.

The dark circles beneath Jun’s eyes contradicted his words, and Sho shook his head as he ran his thumbs lightly across them. “You can't fool me. You need pampering and that's my job.”

“We could order in.”

“You told me that no more takeaways are allowed for the rest of the month,” Sho replied with a triumphant expression.

Jun, who was feeling far too tired to argue with Sho, slumped down on the stool and mumbled, “Okay. You win. Just don't burn the kitchen down or poison me.”

“Don't worry, everything is under control,” Sho reassured Jun. “I’ve been studying cooking videos whenever I have a break. After my research on the subject I feel fully capable of cooking us some pasta.”

Sho turned back to the stove and stirred whatever was sautéing in the pan. “As you can see, I have already started on the sauce...oh, it’s a bit burnt. I guess I should’ve turned the temperature down earlier.”

Sho disconsolately scraped the charred onion and garlic into the bin with a sigh of disappointment. His earlier confidence evaporated as he tossed the pan into the sink and began to scrub it clean with unnecessary vigour.

Jun rose from his stool and stood behind Sho, pressing himself firmly against Sho’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s my fault. I distracted you.”

“It would have happened at some stage. I’m useless,” Sho replied sadly.

Detecting the quiver in Sho’s voice Jun squeezed him even tighter, before turning him around so they were facing each other. “It looks like there are plenty of ingredients to make another batch. Why don't you give it another try? I promise to be your personal cheer squad.”

“You will?”

“Of course I will. And I promise not to interfere or criticize you.”

“What about that sucking noise you make through your teeth?”

“Not even that, even though I’m sure I don't know what you mean,” Jun replied while struggling to keep a straight face, earning himself a grateful look and a kiss from Sho which nearly took his breath away.

Once again, Sho pushed Jun over to the stool and placed a glass of red wine into his hand before returning to his cooking. Jun sipped his wine as he watched Sho deftly peeling a clove of garlic. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Garlic? Are you sure?”

Sho glared and slapped the knife down onto the cutting board. ”I thought you weren't going to interfere?”

“I’m not interfering. I am merely wondering if you wanted to get laid after dinner, because if so, then perhaps too much garlic isn’t such a great idea.”

“Oh.” A knowing smile spread across Sho’s face, and a second later he grabbed the garlic clove and shoved it into the pocket of his sweatpants . “Consider it gone.”

Rendered speechless by Sho’s silliness, Jun smiled back at him and winked.

“Woooo, I am on a promise!” Sho yelled, pumping his fist.

“If I don't get some food soon I may not have enough strength for anything too strenuous though.” Jun wilted on his stool and and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Don't worry, my Penne Arrabbiata will soon heat you up.”

Sho peeled and finely sliced an onion as Jun watched with great interest. The sight of Sho’s long fingers manoeuvering the knife sent a tingle through his veins. Next Sho opened a large tin of tomatoes, checking Jun’s expression as he substituted them for fresh. Jun merely smiled, took another sip of wine and nibbled on a piece of parmesan cheese which he’d broken off the block on the counter.

The onions were soon slowly softening in the pan, and Sho poured himself a glass of wine. He took the opportunity to walk over to Jun and steal another kiss, and a piece of cheese for himself.

Once the onions were soft, Sho added the tomatoes, wine and lemon juice, before tossing in some chopped fresh basil. He picked up the jar of chili flakes and waggled them at Jun. “How hot do you like it?”

“Oh, I think you know _exactly_ how hot I like it,” Jun purred, licking a drop of wine off his bottom lip.

Sho dropped the jar onto the counter, before putting his hand behind his back and flicking off the stove with his fingers. He sashayed slowly over to Jun, pulling the clove of garlic out of his pocket and tossing it across the kitchen.

Jun’s laugh was smothered as Sho pulled him up off the stool and kissed him fiercely. Sho’s skin was warm under Jun’s fingers as he slid his hands under the hem of Sho’s shirt. Jun’s breath caught in his throat as Sho gripped his hips, grinding their crotches together.

“You have no idea about how hot I can make things for you,” Sho murmured in his deep baritone voice as he slipped his hands down inside the back of Jun’s jeans and squeezed the pliant flesh hard enough to make Jun swallow his reply. Jun was not to be intimidated though, as he gripped Sho’s cock through Sho’s sweatpants with equal vigour.

“Don’t you worry about me.” Jun placed his arms around Sho's neck and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Sho's waist, gripping him tightly with strong thighs. Sho staggered under the unexpected weight and cupped Jun’s bottom in a desperate attempt to keep them both upright. “You should only be worrying about yourself,” Jun added as he licked the shell of Sho’s ear teasingly.

Hitching Jun higher, Sho’s eyebrows creased with concentration as he carried Jun towards their bedroom, determined to prove his point.

##

Sliding back into bed, Sho kissed Jun’s bare shoulder blade and attempted to nudge him into a sitting position. Jun, who was splayed across the bed on his stomach, grumbled and refused to move.

“Tired,” Jun muttered. “Lemme sleep.”

Although the sight of a thoroughly debauched looking Jun was hard to resist, Sho insisted. Despite Jun’s protests, Sho gathered him into his arms and propped him up against a pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

“You need to eat first.” Sho tugged the comforter up to cover Jun’s body and brushed Jun’s hair back out of his eyes.

“Not hungry.” Jun winced slightly as he shifted position. Sex with Sho was always exhausting when Sho was riled up, and Jun was aching in a good way.

“How about this?” Sho picked up a covered bowl off the nightstand, removed the lid and wafted it in Jun’s direction.

Jun immediately perked up and looked at the bowl with great interest. “That smells delicious. What is it?”

Sho as he handed the bowl to Jun along with a fork. “My pasta of course. While you were out of it I finished it off. I hope it’s okay.”

After taking a tentative forkful, Jun tucked into the pasta with great enthusiasm. “It’s perfect and just the right amount of heat.”

“Really?” Picking up his own bowlful, Sho guzzled it down quickly, stuffing it into his mouth until his cheeks bulged. “Mmff, it is good.

“You can definitely do this again,” Jun said as he leant against Sho, nuzzling the underside of his jaw.

“Which bit? The pasta or the sex?” Sho’s voice rose in pitch as Jun nibbled on his earlobe.

The bowls fell to the floor with a clatter and Sho emitted a squeak of surprise as Jun pounced. "Both."


End file.
